


Unfamiliar

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beds, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hangover, One Shot, Post-Ragnarok, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: Valkyrie wakes in an unfamiliar bed. Short and sweet.





	Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> I am being inundated with Family Socializing, so the next bit of "The Convalescent Way" probably won't be finished until tonight. ...Possibly tomorrow. In the meantime, a short little one-shot. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and especially for commenting. Comments are love. ♥

Valkyrie woke with a start, dagger in hand, ready to skewer the bastard who was using her head for a drum. But there was no one there; in fact, she was in bed. 

In an unfamiliar bed.

“About time you woke up,” said an obnoxiously familiar voice. “Thank you _so_ much for your company last night. The snoring was just what I needed to keep me awake. Sleeping is vastly overrated—erk!”

The dagger suddenly at Loki’s throat made it difficult to continue. 

“What. The hell. Happened?”

Loki raised his hands tiredly. “You stumbled in here at two in the morning, muttered many unintelligible things, vomited on my boots and then passed out face-first on my bed.”

Valkyrie’s eyes narrowed. 

“I swear to you, that is all that happened. Well, I did have to turn you over so you didn’t suffocate. And you got puke on the bed, so I changed the sheets.”

“We’re on a crappy stolen Sakaaran freighter. We don’t have clean sheets.”

“Uh, sorry?” Loki waved his hands. “Magic? Look, I cleaned you up a bit and let you sleep it off. Give me a little credit.” 

“You’re always out for all you can get.”

“So are you. But I’m not _that_ much of a monster.” 

Slowly, the knife eased away from his throat. 

“A thank you would be nice.”

“I’m not giving you a cookie – or anything else – for basic decency.” She sheathed her dagger and looked him over, smiling a little at his obvious exhaustion. “Still. Thanks for letting me steal your bed. And for not trying to cuddle.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I like all my limbs and other assorted parts right where they are, thanks.” But his eyes were surprisingly gentle. “You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t thank you.”

“I mean, you’re welcome here. If you need company.”

Valkyrie’s breath snagged in her throat. “I, I don’t… thank you.”

She left before he could ask her for what.


End file.
